Yours, always
by Debussy's Melody
Summary: Past: Forks, Washington with Edward, Ali and Ang. Present: Glendale, Arizona with her personal bullies -Smith and the Hales. Future: Linsdale University. There, for Bella everything will change. ALL HUMAN. ExB. JxA. RxEm.


**Welcome all! So this is my first chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it, **hopefully**! Please give it a go and I'll be updating regularly. All reviews are welcome and for any other queries, this is ALL HUMAN with Canon Couples. With lots of hope. From, teamedwardcullen007.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, sorry. I don't own anything :)

**BPOV**

It's hard to process my constant thoughts about going to university after this Summer in conjunction with the large amount of rain plummeting down on my rusty old Chevy –which Charlie gave to me when I turned sixteen; 2 years ago. I've never see so much rain here since the last time I was home, truly.

Even though I am entirely in love with my truck, the snobby bitch of Gernadi High, otherwise known as Rosalie Hale, has been continuously bagging it ever since its arrival to the car park. She's exclaimed to me numerously of her hopes for it to one day implode with me inside it. Ha, in her dreams.

Right, back to the point. So... exactly 4 years and 7 months ago, Charlie, my father, got offered a promotion in Arizona which in all aspects is the entire opposite to my old home town, Forks, Washington. Forks, in contrast to my –non existent- life here, were the best years of my life.

Back there, Charlie was the Chief Police of Forks and everyone –yep, I mean _everyone_- knew one another thus I grew up with my best friends, and neighbours, Angela Weber and Alice and Edward Cullen. We used to play tag until our parents had to, literally, drag us apart although they knew all too well it would happen tomorrow. How I still miss those days. And Edward especially...

Yet here I am, Isabella Marie Swan, parking my Chevy the furthest parking spot away from my personal bullies, bitch, bitch and bitchier in the hopes they won't trip me over like yesterday.

Today, Gernadi High's corridor floors are particularly slippery hence the fact I've slipped 6 times in the past 10 minutes; not that I'm counting or anything.

After quickly attending my locker for my Advanced Literature text book which I checked prior to leaving the house I had first period, I was instantly side tracked in recognized of the person who owned the booming laugh which burst through the school entirely without hesitation. Emmett Smith. Alongside Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

Oh, the joy.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts._

This chant is regulated throughout my mind every time I encounter or merely see those devils. So I guess I should introduce the terrible three, correct?

Strutting down the hall to your left is Jasper Hale; arrogant, self centred and highly intellectual for his own good –and he knows it. To your far right, is the "Big Kahuna" of knowledge; Emmett Smith who has the IQ of an ant, has the stature in equivalence to a bear and is favourite hobbies are football and bullying Bella. Yeah, that's me.

Ironically, situated in the middle is none other than Rosalie Hale; girlfriend of Emmett and the noble twin of Jasper Hale. If you search in the dictionary under the words **vile, pig-headed **and** self centred** you will indefinitely see the name "Rosalie Hale" all over it. She doesn't need much else of a definition.

Lord take me now.

Funnily enough, Emmett spotted me in the corner mumbling to myself furiously. _Do you think they remembered it was my birthday today?_ Judging by their faces, now plastered with devious grins, advancing forward at an inhuman speed -I think they did.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. _

_Oh hell. _

_Bella, run!_

-

**Reviews make me happy :) **

**Summary: **It's Bella's last year in Gernadi High with her personal bullies, Smith and the Hales. Although she still misses her childhood with Edward, Alice and Ang four years ago, her future is Linsdale Uni. She wishes to leave her high school past behind but in Linsdale High, everything will change.


End file.
